awakening through slumber
by mar speedsman
Summary: Mar,Finn and Jake visit Death's realm to find and revive prismo, but how? Ok, there's already an episode reviving Prismo,but I started that some time before the episode,so let's just say this happened in a parallel universe that is parallel to my parallel universe that is parallel to the original universe; I like my fiction canon!
1. Chapter 1 dead but not asleep?

"I was there, I was there when our friend Prismo died,by the hands of **Lich**. If only there was a way for me to help resurrect him... Wait, there **is** a way!" Whispered Mar to himself. Mar calls Finn." Hello..."

" Hey, Finn. Mar on the phone."

" Mar, it's 5 AM" Replied Finn in a sleepy tone.

" You two really gotta meet me,hurry up!"

" Ok, we'll be there in an hour or two... or three, or maybe four."

" Finn, it's about Prismo"

Out of nowhere, the sound of Jake appeared through the phone, " PRISMO! We'll be there right away!"

In 5 minutes Jake was entering mar's house dragging Finn behind him. " Is Prizmo okay, where is he, SPEAK MAN!" Said Jake nervously.

" I've got a plan to revive Prismo"

" What is it man!"

" Chill off, dude"

" Ok I'm chilling off"

" Get off me..."

" ... I got off"

" We're going to Death's territory!"

Finn appeared to wake up from a dream" WHAT!"

" Just look into the corner and twist your eyes" For 20 secs they kept staring, but nothing happened.

" Nothing happened" Jake said feeling down

" Well... good night" Finn said yawning

" We can't stop now, let's go to the Candy Kingdom"

" Listen Mar, we need to sleep, see you later." Finn said.

" Finn, this is Prismo, **Prismo!**" shouted Jake

" Ok let's get some sleep, we probably need to be in full power" Said Mar, realising he too was tired. After the guys left, Mar fell on the bed,falling in a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaking & Entering

It was 10 in the morning, Mar was closing his eyes, recalling his vision, and telling it to Finn and Jake, who were sitting on Mar's couch.

" We were in the time room, Prismo was there... Cosmic owl was chatting with him, he seemed... Happy... Death was there... Peppermint butler was there... Party god was there, guess there was a party or somethin'... You were there... **Huggin**' Finn...And then chattin' with Prismo... Suddenly Cosmic owl did his stuff and told me somethin' like... Well done, you get a free wish... And... That's all" Mar opened his eyes " I guess I woke up next"

" Dude "Jake said, " That's definitely a croak dream."

" So, you guys ready?" Asked Mar. Finn and Jake looked at themselves then they both answered " It's go time!"

" Here's the plan" Mar started " We sneak into the castle, we don't want Peppermint butler to know about this or he could seriously eat our flesh this time!"

" Yeah" agreed Jake " Let's not remind him of that"

" OK" Finn said" Don't tell anyone, let's go"

Soon they were sneaking in the castle, suddenly they heard a voice shout, it was Bubblegum. " Guys! what are you doing here?! This is Cleaning day everyone should be **outside** the castle!"

" **You're** in the castle" Mar stalled. when they realized she was serious each one searched for an excuse

" Um, party break" finn replied

" Yeah, I haven't ... Well you know what I haven't done all day, big emergency!" Mar followed

" I, um... need to wash my hands." and that was Jake's weak excuse, since he's a dog and doesn't need a bathroom

" Boy's room is **this** way" Bubblegum said and pointed to the other direction

" No, it's totally that way" Argued Jake pointing to where they were going"

" That's the **girl's** room" Answered Bubblegum

" Oops, our bad, hard to read candy signs" Mar apologized as they went for the bathroom. " Now what?"

" You tell me. Man, how are we gonna reach the other side?" Asked Finn

" New plan, Jake, be a ceiling and conceal us above till we reach the room"

Jake stretched, took the two kids and changed to a ceiling, passing by PB, but she didn't look above. as they came down Mar commented" New-yorkers never look above!"

" What's a New-yorker?" asked Finn

Oh, long story, but PB isn't a New-yorker I was just kidding"

As they sneaked by another voice called " Hey all" it was Marceline

" Marceline, what are you doing here, it's Cleaning day!" Mar asked

"I was about to ask the same question, Anyway I'm just fooling around... Pissing Bonnie and stuff. I like to see the look on her face when I bug her. And **you** guys?"

Mar pushed the hovering Marceline to where Bubblegum was " none of your bee's wax!, just go bug PB she was around the corner!"

" Okay, okay, I'm going " Marceline said as she left

" No more sneaking, hurry to the room!" Ordered Mar

In a flash they were all running and ignoring the janitors, till they reached the required destination.

" Yup, that's the room alright!" Jake said as he looked around. Soon they did what they had tried hours before, and worked.

" So, this is the land of the dead, huh?" said Finn

"Yup" answered Mar

" A place where you relax after death" Finn continued.

" That's what they say." Mar replied

" We'll need to fight our way in." Finn finished

" I'd say so too" Mar said, the three of them were watching the land, filled with undead, ready to strike, and they were supposed to get past them to reach Death. Suddenly, Jake gave a cry " For **prismo** **!**"

" I've always wanted to say this, **CHARGE! **" Mar said as they all ran in with their swords or giant fists and Finn was heard screaming a battle cry


	3. Chapter 3 A Walk in the Graveyard

It was dark, there were no recent dead and the gates were closed, but the trio just sneaked in. On their way they passed by an area filled with undead.

" What is there a party today or something?!" Mar asked.

" Die!" an undead called,freaking the guys out " How're ya doin' Die?"

" Dude!" Finn grumbled " Why do they call themselves with these names?!"

" Guys! over here" another skeleton warrior called" Flesh,over here!"

" No way we're falling for that twice!" Jake claimed" It's probably someone called Flesh"but he was wronge;for That is when it happened that the zombie hord went for the trio crying "FLESH!"

" Oh SHOCK!" Mar yelled "you had to say that?!"

" My bad" Jake apologized,still looking ate the waves of undead soldiors...or farmers as the case may be,running directly to him

" Just RUN !" Finn ordered

" I can go with that!" Mar said as they all ran to the castle of death, there were a few skeletal creatures in their path, Finn was on the left, Mar was on the right, and Jake was in the middle. Behind them was a hungry mob of the dead.

" Dead end!" Mar said as they reached a wall.

" If I ever hear the word dead again..." Finn grumbled

" Sorry,just had to say it!"

Soon the three of them were fighting, Finn was fighting using his cursed leaf blade. Jake uppercut one of the zombies and charged at others, Mar did a flame swipe, heat kick then flame dash, which extended some meters. The undead were gaining on Finn, who fought back Mar and Jake who grew like 30 feet tried to help him but they were too busy with their own problems!and so they had started feeding on finn,the rest of the pack jumping on the heap of zombies eating finn,hoping to get a bite.

" FINN!" Jake yelled for his bro, but Mar cooled him down before he could share his same fate,and by 'cool him down' I mean take him against his will and running away from the already distracted ghouls,Jake tried to resist,still refusing to leave his buddy and brother behind

" Jake, it's too late, there's only one way to revive Finn." Mar looked at the castle indicating Death. They climbed up the stairs to the entrance of the big,dark,creepy,scary castle that looks like a typical horror movie castle,exept it's creepier in real life!

" Drink from-" a face said as it came out of nowhere.

" hush!" Jake hushed him and hit him in the face " this is for making me drink from that water last time!"  
they entered the castle,once jake saw death he lounged at him  
" Death,bring back ma buddy!" he ordered and rolled his fists,preparing to strike,but Mar caught him before it was to late and appologised for his friends actions

" Sorry for Jake's attitude,but please,can you return Finn and Prismo back to life?"

" Hey, easy fellas, I know you're peppermint butler's friends and I told you that you can take anything and all, but there are limits; I can't keep you guys alive for eternity!" Death declined " you revived two dead last time so you only got one more."

" What's up with all these guys outside?" Mar asked

" Oh that? you don't expect these free spirits to stay locked in their rooms for eternity do ya?" Death explained

" Mar! No time for this!" Jake barked,and since he's a dog,I do believe he 'barked'.

" sorry man,but you know: I'm always short on focus!" he said,then he saw a nickelback wallpaper,but the band members had no flesh on "hey cool,nickelback's still publishing albums!" but he had to snap out of it sometime! " Hey, I've got an idea,I wanna see prismo."

" He's currently in the eternal cinema watching life."

" Could you make him sleep, forever I mean"

" What? why would I do that?"

" Where are you going with this Mar?" Jake asked,confused but getting something.

" Hey, we don't even need to revive the old man, just make him sleep" Mar explained " That's what Prismo said, right?"

" yeah you're right!"

" Ok-ay I'll do that, Prismo was my friend too." Death reluctantly agreed.

Ten minutes later, Death came back. " Okay Prismo is in the time room, see you there!" death said,he seemed to be in a hurry,and well he did disapear right after that!

" what about Finn?"Mar asked

" Yeah I want my bro back!" Jake agreed

But there was no one there to answer,and Jake lost hope,but Mar took him with him to the Time room,and they were more than happy and surprised mixed together to see what they had seen. To be continued...again

_**hey guys it's been some time,I wanted to post next chapter,which would be last,but reviewing the last chapter I realised how bad I had been writing,and tried to fix it,I suppose next chapter would be better,CYA!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Party Time

They were in the time room,Prismo had just been revived,but he was partying and the room was full,aside from the people that the guys didn't know,there was cosmic owl,he was chatting with Prismo,and something seemed strangely familiar,but by now he can only remember a shot or two from his dream.

" you know what's great about being the cosmic owl,seeing your friend saved twice!" Cosmic said in happiness,ever since yesterday he must've been killing himself to meet prismo again,and he knew that was possible,y'know,he's the Cosmic Owl.

Death was there,chatting with the butler,they were friends after all...I wonder how a buttler would be friends with Death,let alone know him...

_Guess we'll never know your secrets,PeerBee... _

Mar's line of thought was cut loose with Party God's howl, but you get used to seeing weird stuff when you spend time in Ooo,a huge floating Wolf face ain't nothin' special!

The guys were searching the room,Man that time room may be small,but you sure feel like it's huge! Jake kept looking around,streching tall,Mar kept on walking through the crowds,suddenly he heard a cry,one from Jake.

" FINN!" He ran to Finn,jumping on him and hugging him,after what happened he wasn't about to leave his buddy behind! Soon Mar came to Finn's field of view,and He was really confused,one moment he was surrounded by zombies and another in prismo's...

" what the hell happened?!" Finn yelled,taking jake of him,but he kept streching to stay on Finn.

" you were...kinda...dead" hey honesty is the best policy here! he had to tell him the truth.

" Fart! now I remember!" Finn claimed,but that answer wasn't helping that much,he still had questions. "so how'm I still alive?"

Jake and Mar stared at each other then answered,in one breath "Death."

Everyone was happy everything was back to normal...exept for the 'friend of my friend' guys,they didn't know,and didn't care. It was great,specially for prismo,but well,you can say he knew all the time,but... He still preferes the the universe had followed the timeline were Finn gets a brand new sword, it would have made him happy...I mean Finn,and Prismo thought...

_the happier the people,the better the universe_.


End file.
